


The sheriff’s in town

by winterkills00



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: Pratt’s a stripper - Jacob likes what he sees - that’s it lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for friend on twitter *v* might add more if there’s interest.

It’s been too long since he’s seen his man in green army jacket. Pratt slides down to the dance floor in one elegant performance before spreading his legs to the sultry music. 

Pratt misses him. He’d been reluctant to even come in at first. Excuses about being here with a friend but ending up sitting alone in the back. 

Pratt loved those types. The ones that were probably married or closeted or anything complicated, loved grinding on their laps to stir trouble. 

He’d said his name was jack and Pratt doubted it was his real name but he had this intense stare that he just couldn’t forget. 

Only two times did Pratt actually convince Jack to come to a private room with him, swinging his naked thigh over jacks and curling in his lap to their song. 

It had played both times conveniently and Pratt couldn’t help but get an ache in his belly when it played and jack wasn’t there. 

It’s a busy Saturday night and Pratt’s wearing his shimmery black shorts, short enough to show off half his ass. Glitter on his chest and a sheen of oil to make him look desirable. 

He’s got a few regulars handing him money for his dance but lately he’s only got eyes for jack. 

Finally ‘Only You’ by the platters start playing and Pratt walks off the stage to entice among the men, see if anyone wants a private dance. 

He gets a hand around his waist and the smell of alcohol close to his face and Pratt’s about to knock someone the fuck out when he feels the familiar bumps of scars. 

“Hello sweetie” he hears before jack laughs into his damp neck. “I watched your little dance up there- you wanna continue on my dick?” His voice is rough and heavy with alcohol and Pratt can’t do anything else but whine and nod, pushing him towards a private room. 

“Missed you” he sighs as he finally sits on top of jacks lap, grinding slowly in time with The Platters love song. 

This is their song and Pratt’s doing his best to spread his thighs and lick his lips, anything to make jack happy. 

“sorry, been busy. But I’m here now- you better let me kiss you” he warns before sucking a mark on Pratts neck. 

His boss is gonna be pissed. They don’t allow kissing on the mouth or leaving marks but Pratts so weak for his big, bearded, scarred man. He looks so scary but holds Pratt so securely in his arms. 

He knows it’s wishful thinking, having him come in here and ‘save’ Pratt. 

Jack grabs his face and kisses him, without asking or warning he just licks and sucks on Pratts lips and he can’t help but open his mouth to let him in. 

There’s a hand on his ass too, holding him securely in place so Jack can grind against him. It’s turning too sexual all of a sudden and Pratt has to push jack away a little to get air. 

“That’ll cost extra” he smirks and tries to pry Jacks hand away that’s slowly sneaking down the front of his shorts. 

He’s hard, off course he is, he’s at work but they don’t do sex in this club. It’s strictly a strip club. 

“Oh I’ll pay.. I’ll pay to have your mouth on my dick Sheriff” Pratt shudders with the mention of his stage name, it’s stupid but effective. He can feel jacks hard cock through his jeans and he clenches his fist in his grey shirt. 

Their song ends and Pratt’s hot all over. Too charmed too easily but rules are rules. 

“We don’t offer that service here at the Hope Club” he teases, hand coming up to hold Jacks scarred face, his beard scratching against his fingers. 

“Can I buy you a drink after work then? When do you get off?” Jacks so eager and Pratt gets it. He’s eager too but.. he’s heard all this before. Once jack gets to fuck him it’ll be over. He’ll have lost his interest in Pratt and he’ll be left heart broken again. 

“At 4..” He kisses Jacks cheek lightly before sliding off his lap, he needs to get back to other customers. 

Jack holds his hand on Pratts thigh for a bit before smiling so genuinely Pratts afraid he might fall in love. 

“see you at 4 then.” And Pratts heart flutter, he smiles back and goes out to the main dance floor again. 

Jack hangs around for a bit, watches him dance and sneers a bit when he hops on other men’s laps. But this is his work and jack at least doesn’t start a fight. 

At 4 he’s nowhere to be seen and Pratt can feel himself become disappointed. He changes into jeans and T-shirt and packs his bag. 

Outside the club the city is quiet, people are heading home from the city and Pratt feels an emptiness in his gut. 

Until- “hey, don’t leave just yet, need to buy ya that drink.” Jacks voice cuts through the sound of two men yelling behind him and Pratt smiles, the black eye he had gotten the other day looking more prominent in the street light as opposed to the dark club. 

Jack frowns and touches it lightly, Pratt almost doesn’t flinch. 

“Maybe you should just go home and sleep instead?” He looks worried and Pratt shrugs it off. 

“No I wanna hang out..” he tries lamely, blush starting to creep up. He’s oddly shy in this environment outside his trusty club. 

“Alright I know a place down here, no dancers, I promise.” He smiles and touches Pratts elbow to lead him the way. It feels nice and secure and Pratt feels his heart swell. 

“It’s Jacob by the way.. not Jack..” Pratt smiles gently, it fits him better he thinks. 

“I-I’m Staci..” He says shyly, he knows his name sounds girly but he hopes Jacob won’t laugh. 

He doesn’t, he just smiles and leads the way and Pratt hasn’t been on a date in years, he’s so incredibly happy he could laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob takes him out to a bar near by. They have fun, really, but Pratt has a hard time keeping awake. The past days at work had worn him out and he shudders in the cold air outside afterwards when Jacob’s walking him home. 

He doesn’t ask if he can come up, even if Pratt would have let him. He just smirks and waves, about to leave when Pratt grabs his shirt sleeve and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s sweet and heady, Pratts hands in Jacobs hair, on his face as their mouths crush against each other. 

“Thanks for tonight, I had fun.” Pratt smiles with his words, twirling a strand of his hair in his fingers. He feels like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. Jacobs got a healthy flush high on his cheeks too, smirking back as he nods and turns around to hail a cab. 

Jacob doesn’t come into Hope Club for the next week and Pratt’s disappointed. He gets lots of other offers of private dances and money thrown his way as he performs, but nothing as exciting as Jacobs scarred hands on his body. 

This one guy had been persistent in getting Pratts attention, coming in three days in a row requesting private dances and Pratt turned him down each time. He knows the type. Hair slicked back and tattoos covering most of his revealed skin, a giant smirk on his face and always a clever line to say. 

Like tonight where he’s wavering a thick stack of cash in Pratts face as he dances, legs swinging around the pole, guiding him down to the floor as he gets on all fours, ass in the air, giving his best submissive look. 

“I think tonight’s my lucky night.” the tattooed gentleman says, a hand on Pratts thigh as he sits back up and spreads his thighs on stage. They don’t normally let customers touch the dancers while they are performing but Pratts basically done with the song, muscles straining from holding himself up on the pole. 

“Maybe..” Pratt smiles back, trying his best to ignore the ache in his chest from missing Jacob. The light from the stage hits his new mysterious admirer and Pratt inhales quickly when his stark blue eyes shines brightly up at him. It reminds him of Jacob. 

Which is probably why he eventually caves and leads the man to a private room, loud music blaring in the back as he lets the curtain fall over the opening of the room. 

He wastes no time and sits in the mans lap, shimmery oil from his body transferring to the mans tattooed arms as he holds him. 

“A little birdy told me you’ve become familiar with someone I’m looking for..” the man whispers in his ear as he gets a handful of Pratts ass. It makes him freeze. They had hardly even begun and this man is already stepping over the boundaries. 

Pratt’s not a snitch. He’s been in trouble before. A lot of trouble. He knows to stay out of shit or you get hit. Like the other night when he had accidentally eavesdropped on someone and gotten smacked in the face, bruise forming on his eye for a couple of days. He had wanted to look desirable for Jacob but the man didn’t even care, except for some obvious anger towards the people who had done it. 

Pratt tries to play it cool, bucks a bit with his hips and answers calmly.  
“That’s not the kind of service I bring sir. Gossip.” 

The man isn’t satisfied, tattooed fingers curling around his hip in a bruising grip as he keeps him still. 

“How much?” He’s suddenly serious, his blue eyes piercing through Pratt as the game is over and it’s starting to get real. 

“As I said, I can’t be of any help in that area sir.” Pratt persist, doesn’t even know what the man is talking about until he elaborates;

“About 6 feet, red hair and scarring over his body. I’m looking for him, it’s important.” Pratts blood turns cold at the clear description of Jacob. There’s no mistaking it with the scars. 

He turns quiet, just sits still in the mans lap for a bit before moving his body slowly again. 

“I’m sorry sir I don’t know this person.” He simply answers, still tries to play innocent even if he can tell the man sees right through him. 

“Alright.” He smirks and presses their groins together urgently, getting the most of his time while he still can. 

He slips a card into Pratts booty shorts before leaving, giving him a last wink and a heavy sum of money for his time. 

“Call me when you see him again.” He adds and disappears, leaving Pratts stomach uneasy with his visit. He looks over the card and frowns. 

‘John Seed. Attorney at law’ and Pratt snorts, could have told himself that with how careless with money he was. 

He wonders what Jacob works with. Hadn’t said as much when they talked in the bar. They mostly talked about Pratt actually. He feels kinda stupid with the memory now, maybe if he had asked more about Jacobs life he wouldn’t have disappeared like that. 

The visit from John leaves him restless and uneasy the whole night, not giving his fullest in his shows. The men sitting in the front row, clapping as he spreads his thighs to show his ass off, doesn’t give a damn and Pratts boss doesn’t notice he’s being off either. 

Joey waves him over at one point with a serious face and it makes Pratt worried again. 

“There’s someone waiting for you outside, I told him to go away but he insist it’s important.” She takes his hand and Pratt’s grateful that he has her as a friend. They’ve been close at work and she always has his back. 

“I’ll take a look, thanks.” She doesn’t look all that convinced “if you want me to call security let me know” she adds and lets him walk into the staff room to change. 

It’s not necessary cus Pratts heart soars when he sees the man is Jacob and not his new tattooed admirer who’s being extra persistent. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been away and-“ he doesn’t make it further cus Pratt’s leaning in to kiss him silent, pressing in deeply and sighing in relief when he feels Jacobs arms around him. 

They part and Pratt smiles, takes Jacobs face in his hands and looks into his clear blue eyes. 

“Missed you..” he mutters and finally lets Jacob speak, “Yeah.. missed you too. I’ve been busy. Sorry.” He says and looks apologetic, but Pratt’s already forgiven him even if he’s not being more specific. It doesn’t matter. He’s here now. 

This time Pratt invites him up to his apartment. They’ve been apart for a week and Pratt’s dying to get his hands on his man. Jacobs not drunk how he usually is in the club but he’s still just as bold, fingers inching down Pratts loose pants to fondle his ass. 

Pratt feels his body flush with the curious touches, his cock stirring in his pants as Jacobs finger swipes over his hole, pressing through Pratts underpants. 

“How much for a dance young boy?” Jacobs smiling into his neck, his words making Pratt laugh as they tumble around on his sofa, grinding against each other. 

“I’m off work-“ Pratt ruffles Jacobs hair as he feels his new lover pressing kisses down his chest. His shirt is off somewhere on the floor along with Jacobs, leaving their skin exposed to the room. 

Jacob slides in nice and perfect like they just fit together. He had been insisting on properly stretching Pratt with a good amount of lube, scissoring his fingers inside of him till Pratt would moan and scratch his nails down his back. 

He’s not stopping now either as Jacob press the last way inside of him, hands on Pratts thighs as he holds them open. Pratt’s on his back clutching his hands on Jacobs warm skin, breathing quickly as he takes him all in. 

“Jacob ah-“ Pratt moans, overshadowing the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, face flushed with arousal. Jacob bites down on his shoulder to leave a mark, now that his older bruises had faded and Pratt feels fire in his gut with being claimed again. 

Pratt slides a hand down between them, stroking himself in time with Jacobs hurried thrusts and spills over himself with a sultry moan, toes curling with it. Jacob breathes heavily into his neck as he feels Pratt clenching around his cock, not being able to hold back. 

He comes inside the condom with a growl and another bite just to get out his aggressions of being separated for too long. 

They lay next to each other on the sofa, breathing slowly as Pratt curls into Jacobs broad chest and kisses his damp scarred skin. 

In the dark it’s hard to see them all but he feels them underneath his fingers. Jacob will tell him when he wants to and until then he keeps it to himself. 

“I thought you had bailed on me..” Pratt says softly in the dark when they’ve caught their breaths, sweat starting to cool on his body. 

“‘M sorry..” Jacob just grunts. Not giving more of an explanation. He had looked apologetic about it so Pratt believes he means it but he’s still curious. There’s something else too. 

“A man came looking for you. In the club. An attorney..?” He says a little worried. 

Jacob freezes and Pratt gets even more worried. “I send him away-“ he tries but Jacobs already untangling himself, letting go of Pratts body and putting on his shirt. 

“I have to go.” He starts but Pratt gets visibly upset, breathing kinda panicked and tugs at Jacobs shirt. 

“No please don’t- Jacob!” He tries but Jacob takes his hand and pulls it off. He’s not being harsh with him but he does mean it. He’s putting on the rest of his clothes, pants and shoes and takes his jacket before he sees Pratt standing there in the dark, shoulders tense beneath the shirt he hastily put on. He looks tired and sad. 

Jacob caves and gives him a hug, holds him close until he sags into it and sighs. “I have to go.” He says again and this time Pratt doesn’t protest. Just watches him leave out the door and down unto the street, already bustling with morning traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta get it out before you change your mind too much! Unbeta’ed again, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob goes absent again and this time Pratt doesn’t even seek him out. He hurts inside but keeps on dancing, arms shaking as he swings himself from the pole to the beat of some techno song. 

Joey knows something’s up, they talk about it but they both know it was too good to be true. “He’s just like all the others.. I can’t believe I fell for it.” Pratt pouts as Joey hands him another drink. Technically they aren’t allowed to get drunk on the job but Pratt’s in a mood. 

Nobody is waiting for him outside and it stings in Pratts heart each morning he finishes work. Not even the fancy lawyer comes back. 

He works his ass off, literally, for days to numbs his mind of Jacob. Tries to push him out of his head so it’ll hurt less. But it’s hard. He really got sweet on that man. 

It’s a Thursday morning when he comes out from work, tired bleary eyes, a hand running through his hair to keep it in place when he sees it. A flyer has been hung on the wall, opposite of the strip club back door. 

It’s a flyer for a charity event at a dog shelter. Pratt shouldn’t care at all but the cute fluffy white dog on the poster looks adorable. He yearns for company and thinks maybe he could adopt a dog at this event. 

It’s on a Monday, his day off so he might as well swing by and take a look. 

Joeys not off work that day so he goes by himself, looks a little lost as he approaches the event which mainly consists of adults and their kids wanting to pet the puppies. 

There are a lot of dogs at the event, both from the shelter but also from people who brought their own. 

Pratt gets a welcome drink and stands off to the side while the show starts. He smiles softly as the dogs do little tricks and dances and people cheer and clap. 

Then comes the big white fluffy dog and Pratt almost drops his cup. It’s Jacob. He’s the one who’s training the big dog. Pratt bites his lip in worry and contemplates if he should run off with his tail between his legs. 

Jacob clearly didn’t want to see him again, otherwise he would have come into the club. But the flyer on the wall was a bit too good to be a coincidence too. 

Jacob gets a big applause as he makes the cute fluffy dog jump in circles on two legs and Pratt feels like he’s too obvious in his orange sweatshirt. 

Jacobs piercing blue eyes catch his for a split second but he doesn’t stop his show.

After the show Pratt feels stupid for coming at all and is about to leave when he feels a wet snout on his hand and then a big wet lick. He looks down and sees the big white dog from before. He pets it generously and scratches behind her ears. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jacobs calm voice comes from behind him. Pratt feels angry suddenly. How can jacob act like they are just regular acquaintances? 

He doesn’t want to sound petty so he just smiles casually and says “yeah, I liked Laila a lot. She’s really good” The big white dog was introduced as Laila during the show and Pratts fingers are currently rubbing a good spot behind her ear. 

Jacob smiles back, like they are just friends again and Pratt can’t help but frown. “Don’t look so upset, I would have told you before but.. I’m in trouble.” Jacob finally says, looks a little guilty at least. 

Pratt takes his hand away from Laila and crosses his arms. Laila protests with a huff and presses her head against Pratts leg. 

“Trouble? With that lawyer?” Pratts not all happy just yet but he does feel bad for Jacob. He gives in and ruffles a hand in Lailas fur a little absentmindedly. 

“I work here. We run a charity for dogs and John is.. well John is my brother.” Jacob looks uncomfortable saying it. Pratts a little shocked. About Jacob working with dogs but also that the mystery tattooed guy is Jacobs brother. They look nothing alike except for their eyes. 

Pratt doesn’t say anything, Jacobs not done explaining himself. 

“John works for our family business with my third brother, Joseph. They want me to leave this place and come work for them at the church. I can’t.. I can’t leave the dogs you know..” Jacob kneels down to Laila and ruffles her fur lovingly, smiling as he gets licked on his face. 

Pratt feels soft in his heart again, watching how caring Jacob is with the dogs. This is where Jacob spends his time when he’s not out all night spending money on Pratt. It’s such a contrast but Pratt doesn’t doubt that Jacob cares about the dogs. 

Pratt wishes Jacob would touch him instead and he ends up tugging at Jacobs camo shirt. “You should have said something, you know I care about you.” Pratt says with a little bit of resentment and anger in his voice.

“I know- I know but.. this event. It’s because of me. Johns been bleeding us dry. Cutting off our resources and ruining relationships with our partners. I feel bad..” Jacob seems lost, genuinely upset about this whole thing. 

“Your brother sounds like a dick..” Pratt says, knows it’s true because he had been sitting in his lap and known something was off about him. Jacob smiles at the comment and gets back up to face Pratt, a smile still on his face when he leans close. 

They are still at the event, dogs and children running around their feet but Jacob looks at him like he’s the only one in the world. 

They don’t kiss but Jacob tugs a strand of Pratts hair behind his ear and Pratt feels giddy with it. 

“I’m sorry- I know I keep apologizing but I didn’t want to involve you in my family problems.” Jacobs hand lingers by Pratts face, cups his cheek and caresses his thumb over it gently. Then he retracts and Pratt feels cold again. 

“Did you put up the flyer by the club?” He says a little sad now, thinking Jacob just wanted to get him here to feel stupid. He clearly still doesn’t want to be with him. This whole thing with Jacob has been a roller coaster. 

“No.. I wasn’t in charge of the flyers. I was surprised to see you here. But now that you are, I don’t mind it. I missed you.” He says it like he means it and Pratt can’t help but feel his chest sparkle with hope and joy. It’s not fun anymore though, to be kept hot and cold all the time. Jacob leaving him for weeks. 

“You keep leaving me..” Pratt looks down at his feet, hands fumbling with his sweater hem. Laila licks his fingers again and Pratt pets her and instantly feels better. Maybe he should get a dog while he’s here. 

It’s not just puppies here there’s older dogs too, in need of a home. 

“I don’t want John to hurt you. When you said he came to see you at work I got worried for you.” Jacob admits and Pratt feels a little better. He had thought Jacob was mad at him for getting involved, instead he was worried about Pratts well being. It’s sweet. 

Another dog comes over to sniff at Pratt too and he starts petting both dogs at the same time. “Maybe I should get one..” he confesses a little shyly. Jacob beams at him, proud that he would even consider it. 

“It’s a lot of work, you should be certain.” He says, just to make sure Pratt doesn’t get one just to please him. But Pratt just nods, focused on pleasing the dogs instead of Jacob. 

“Wanna eat dinner later..?” Jacob says carefully, trying to get to Pratts good side again. Pratt contemplates it but eventually nods with a smile, his hands hidden in his hoodie pockets. 

He doesn’t end up adopting a dog that day anyways. Too many choices and he wants to make sure his apartment is suited for one anyways. His work schedule is kind of upside down so it wouldn’t be such a good idea maybe. 

But Jacob comforts him during dinner, tells him he’s always welcome at the shelter and that Laila lives with him. She seemed to like him and it makes Pratt happy to know he has convinced mans best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a Wednesday when it happens. Pratt’s coming home from work, exhausted and ready to put his head on the pillow and rest his aching body. 

Jacob rarely comes to the club anymore, they agreed he needed to focus a bit more on the dogs lately. Pratts okay with it, work is work, he can focus more on the money when Jacob isn’t there to distract him. 

He climbs the stairs to his apartment when he hears it. A swish sound and then a crash of something. He swallows thickly as he carefully makes it to his door. It’s open. His heart beats fast in his chest as he gently pushes it open. 

He should call the cops but he’s angry, upset that anyone would dare steal from him. 

It’s only when he makes it inside that his heart sinks. His whole place is trashed. Furniture flipped upside down, lamp broken on the floor along with other valuables. 

And in the middle of it all stands a figure, knife in hand, cutting open his pillows. 

“Welcome home” the figure says and turns around. Pratt drops his gym bag with his work stuff in it, backing up a bit. 

It’s John Seed. Standing there smiling smugly as he flicks the knife around a little, letting it catch the light. 

“It’s good you’re home.. didn’t find what I was looking for..” he says, still with that smug voice, eyes a little wild in the low light that’s left in the apartment. He’s sweating, hair loose from its usual style and shirt opened up far more than what’s decent. He’s wearing a nice leather jacket and some leather gloves to cover his tracks. 

“Why-“ Pratt tries, But doesn’t get to finish, John is on him in a second, knife waving in his face as he makes a shushing noise. 

“You know why I’m here. I need to see him. I need to see Jacob.” He says, his voice a little manic. There’s something wrong, Johns acting like he’s on drugs or something and Pratts heart is in his throat. He’s used to threats and harsh hands at work but John’s got a knife. 

“I don’t know where he is.” He grits out, still upset that his place has been fucked with by a lawyer of all people. 

“I know you’re lying!” John points the knife at him like it’s nothing, edge close to Pratts face and if he slipped pratt would be fucked. 

Pratt is terrified, hands in the air to try and calm John down. Until he gets an idea, looks around a bit to take it all in, his trashed living room. 

“Do they know you’re here? The church.” He clarifies, tries to scare John. Except John just laughs in his face, seeming more manic and dangerous by the second. 

“Do they know you went to the club? Let me sit in your lap?” That seems to do something. Johns smug smile disappears and a small frown replaces it. Pratt feels a bit of a triumph in his chest as the knife gets lowered. He’s never threatened anyone in his life. 

“Do they know you _enjoyed_ it?” He adds with a smile and that makes Johns eyes widen. For a second Pratt sees fear flickered in his eyes. He was right, Johns probably just been given a task. A task he took to far when he came looking for Jacob at the club.

“Are you threatening me?” Johns mood turns so fast and Pratt can barely keep up, the knife is back in his face and this time it’s closing in on his cheek, little prickles of blood trickling down as John cuts him lightly in warning. 

“Don’t come looking for him. Ever again.” Pratt manages to get out, even with a knife to his face. For a moment he thinks it doesn’t work. That John’s gonna start laughing again and stab him in the gut or something. 

But the knife disappears and John looks tired suddenly. His eyes look as exhausted as Pratt feels and it makes him feel a bit guilty for some reason. John seems to have a lot more baggage than he lets on. Does everyone in that family have issues? He would rather not meet their last brother. 

“You don’t know what he means to us. We need him.” John says with anger in his voice, he sounds like a child trying to defend himself. 

“You don’t deserve him” John adds, blue eyes piercing Pratts, it scares him a little but the fight has gone out of John and he’s turning to leave. 

The place is quiet for a bit after Johns footsteps have left the flat. Pratt closes the door and locks it, finally lets a deep breath out that he had been holding along with all his anxieties. 

He sits down with his back to the door, hugging his knees. He’s so tired, blood smeared on his face as he falls asleep right then and there. 

He calls Jacob the next morning. Tells him what happened. His boyfriend is there in 15 minutes, hugs him with his big bulky body and apologizes. Pratt tells him it’s not his fault. 

“I think he might leave us alone..” he says, after explaining how defeated John had looked in the end. Jacob nods, his face careful. Pratt thinks Jacob might never feel safe. 

“At least he won’t come to the club anymore.” Pratt tries to smile a little, blood still on his face as he finally breaks a little and starts crying. He’s had a knife pointed at him before but John had looked really scary and unpredictable. 

Jacob hugs him tightly and caresses his hair, kisses his temples as he cries. 

They fix up his place the best they can, Jacob flips over the sofa and Pratt’s certain John was on drugs if he could tumble it over like that. 

The first few hours of his shift he’s on edge. Every few minutes he looks over at the door and expects John to come in there, knife and all, trying to kill him. 

Nothing happens and Pratt takes his turn on the stage in his little sheriffs outfits. Skimpy shorts and toy pistol, aiming at the crowd as it goes wild for him. He makes sure they get a good view of him as he takes the shorts off, cowboy hat in the air as his plump ass gets on display. 

Someone whistles as Pratt gets on his knees, ass in the air as his G-string leaves nothing to the imagination. It’s another of the regulars, Sharky, always shitfaced and wearing glow sticks around his wrists and head, and a glow in the dark crystal around his neck. 

After the show Pratt gets a hand on his waist. A familiar scarred one and it’s like in the old days when Jacob would come over drunk and feel him up. Pratt smiles and lets him tug a couple of hundred in his little skimpy sherif top, whisky breath in his ear, asking if he’s got a minute. 

Pratt learned Jacob only drinks when he’s really upset so the John situation must have gotten to him too. 

Somehow threatening John makes Pratt a little overconfident too. Makes his hands go to the outline of Jacobs cock to squeeze along with a little “lets go somewhere a little more private” and a smile. 

It’s against the rules to have sex in the little rooms. It’s reserved to private dances but Pratt’s desperate. He’s had a near death experience and Jacob’s here, warm and alive. Big hands desperately pawing at him. 

He sits in Jacobs lap, like usual except this time he’s got lube on his fingers, already moving his g-string out of the way and stretching himself as Jacobs hands spreads his cheeks for him. 

“He ain’t coming back for you.. I’ll protect you” Jacob growls in his ear, pressing Pratts groin against his own. Pratt gasps as he feels how hard Jacob is, straining against his jeans. 

“Come in here every night if I have to” he’s not slurring his words just yet, probably only drank to get courage to step back in the club. 

Pratt nods and smiles smugly against his cheek, high on the sudden power rush of blackmailing a lawyer.

“I need you in me..” Pratt whines, one hand going to Jacobs belt, clever fingers opening it up while the other is still in his ass. 

“Yeah.. yeah I’ll give you anything you want..” Jacob breathes hurriedly in his ear, helping getting his dick out. It gets a condom and coated in lube real fast as they can’t take their time in here. Everything is hurried and a little exciting with the thought of getting caught as Jacob lines his cock up with Pratts slick hole. 

Pratt whines into Jacobs damp skin as he’s pushing inside, he’s missed this. Missed how full he feels once Jacobs finally all the way inside. 

Pratt wastes no time, starts rocking immediately despite the burn, wants Jacob to feel good so he’ll come back every night how he promised. 

Jacob kisses the bandaid on his cheek, it fits in nicely with his little sherif outfit and fake gun holsters around his hips. Which jumps up and down as he starts bouncing in Jacobs lap, grunts and moans filling the room. 

Pratt’s got a hand on his own dick, desperately tugging at himself as he chases his orgasm. Jacobs bucking upwards with vigor, hitting Pratts sweet spot nicely, making him moan out and curl more desperately around him. 

Pratt’s running his nails down Jacobs already scarred back, wanting to claim him as his own. “I won’t share you” He almost sobs out, getting emotional again. 

Jacob grunts and comes inside of him, holding him close as his hips buck up a few times before he collapses back in the plush sofa. 

Pratts still shaking in his lap, mewls in pleasure as Jacobs hand starts jerking him off. 

“I’ll protect you..” Jacob whispers in his ear as he caresses his body. The moment is gentle all of sudden and Pratt almost can’t take it. Curls in on himself a little as Jacob plants soft kisses on his face to the slick sounds of his hand around his hard cock. 

Pratts leaking precome over Jacobs fingers and it’s so dirty and raw, Pratt can’t keep up as he finally shakes apart and comes. He spills over Jacobs shirt and hand, face pressed against his lovers neck as he cries out weakly, cock still pulsing in Jacobs grip. 

They don’t have time to cuddle, only a quick dirty kiss, Pratts tongue coming out to explore Jacobs mouth as he feels him pull out and tie the condom. Jacobs big hand is rubbing reassuringly down his thighs as they pull apart, Pratts eyes still glassy from his orgasm. Maybe also a bit from his love. 

“Promise you won’t leave again..” Pratt feels vulnerable again, always does when he bares his heart to Jacob. But Jacob has already left him twice and it hurts every single time. 

Jacob sobers up and leans his head against Pratts, kisses his cheek gently. “I promise” he finally says, holding on to Pratt for a bit longer before Pratt has to get back to work. 

He’s gonna be sore all over when getting back on that stage. But at least he knows Jacob will be there to watch him dance. Hopefully for many more nights. Hopefully for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters where all inspired by my friends ideas! Lots of thank yous to them<3 hope you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on here so please be kind. I write mostly short short stories so I wasn’t sure if it fits on here..  
> Also I write on my phone so I hope the format isn’t weird.. s-Sorry...


End file.
